Fallen Angel
by MangaJuggalette
Summary: *sniff* My first 4x3..... and not only that but my first fic that isn't completely angst based!! Oh how proud I am... Anyhow, I suck at summaries, but the title of the fic kinda gives away half the story anyway. Please R&R, I really need to know what peop


Fallen Angel  
  
The forest seemed lit up that night. The moon seemed to cast shadows among the branches of trees,   
forming spiralling patterns on the grassy floor below, a carpet of moss and twigs, with the occasional   
log or branch from a fallen pine. Everything was silent. Even the animals that resided in the area seemed   
to have gone quiet as the realisation of something new hit them first. The birds stopped singing to look   
up at the sky, insects stopped chirping and buzzing, laying stock still in their hiding places, larger   
creatures held their breath as they awaited whatever was about to happen, even the stars had stopped   
twinkling to form small lanterns to help guide whatever was coming. Only one thing seemed to live. The   
boy.  
Among the branches, moss and grass on the ground, lay a flaxen haired boy. His eyes were closed as his   
body lay twisted on the floor, the air around him seeming more alive with the expectation of his   
awakening than his own body did, his breathing barely visible. His skin was pale, unnaturally pale, but   
beautiful in its hue, not seeming unhealthy, just precious. His hair a blonde of the purest form, that   
sparkled with millions of colours in every different angle the light from which the light was able to reach   
it. His eyes finally fluttered open, revealing long dark lashes covering deep azure eyes, a million feeling   
rolled into one gaze. His lips parted slightly, as if trying to form a word, but nothing seemed to be   
working. He twisted his neck to look down, concealing a small gasp at a twinge of pain. And the animals   
in the forest covered their eyes as for the first time he saw his broken wings. The white feathers, like his   
hair shimmering a different colour with every shaft of light, had been torn and broken ruthlessly, blood   
tingeing the soft white down, purity corrupted by the very substance that kept him alive. Tears formed in   
his eyes at the sight, the pain not yet there, but the image alone causing him to merely begin realising   
the situation. He raised a palm to his cheek to wipe away a tear, discovering instead the full extent of his   
injuries caused by his fall. The blood covered his face, sticky against his soft skin. He wasn't sure if it   
was from wounds on his face, or his wings which he had been laying against. Summoning all his   
strength, he pulled himself to his feet. His legs were wobbly, seeming to be unable to support his slim   
frame, the weight of his dead wings on his back causing him more anguish. As he gazed steadily on the   
floor, a shadow appeared before him. Shaking, he looked up, to reveal two figures he knew well from   
talk, but not from personal experience.   
One of the figures, dressed all in black, with a cross held tightly in his hand, and large violet eyes which   
hushed all those made contact with them,. was a slim framed, angel faced boy, who's long chestnut hair   
cascaded down his back, rippling as he moved giving the same effect as a waterfall, a truly dazzling   
sight. But the boy knew that this was no angel. His companion was a solemn figure, who carried the   
scythe belonging to his friend, and who's own cobalt glare was enough to pierce a persons heart from   
the inside out, to drive them insane with their own hatred.  
"Quatre…." The first boy spoke quietly, moving forward so that he was eye to eye with the barely   
standing blonde boy.  
"Shinigami.." Quatre barely whispered back, casting a nod at the scythe holding companion "Heero.."   
Heero nodded back, but his eyes did not change. This meant they were here for good reason, business if   
you will. Quatre looked back at the boy who now was now holding his chin "Duo.." These two were a   
pair of Shinigami's servers.  
"Poor baby…." Duo whispered, kissing Quatre on the forehead. Quatre shuddered, the boys kiss feeling   
so warm to his skin, but leaving him feeling cold inside. "Angels aren't supposed to fall in love. Love is   
a human emotion ,God created love for humans, not for us, not for his servers Quatre." Quatre was sure   
he could feel tears welling up in his eyes, but let out a small gasp as he realised his tears were falling   
down Duo's cheeks.   
"What happened?" Quatre whispered.  
"You fell Quatre." Duo cried more, his tears not belonging to him but falling heavily none the less.   
"Heaven couldn't hold you when you kept pulling away. You were in Gods hands Quatre, and you fell   
from his grasp." Duo's crying was becoming more violent. "Your wings are broken now. You cannot   
return" Quatre felt dizzy, blood seeming to rush to his head. "I'm sorry Quatre, we were sent here to…"   
Duo couldn't continue as he fell back, caught into Heero's arms, all of Quatre's pain overwhelming him.   
He looked at Heero, whose eyes were still unchanging. Did this mean there was worse to come? Quatre   
could only imagine…  
"Forgive me Quatre." Heero looked up. "Duo said he would hold your pain for you whilst I did this, but   
he never realised it would be this bad" Quatre glanced at where Heero had left Duo kneeling on the   
ground, his face in his hands, his whole body shaking as he cried uncontrollably. When Quatre managed   
to pull himself away from the painful sight, Heero was no longer standing in front of him. "I'm sorry" he   
heard Heero's voice sound, but before he could respond, Duo grabbed his attention once again as he   
threw himself to the ground, his entire body racked with sobs at some new pain. Quatre heard a small   
thud behind him, and turned round, his eyes widening in shock as he saw his wings laying on the   
ground behind him. They seemed so lifeless now, yet he could still feel them as if they were still a part   
of him, as if they were still connected somehow. Quatre bit his lip as he felt himself tremble slightly at   
the sensation of the blood pooling around them, running down his back and across his shoulders. The   
only remnants of them ever physically being his were the small stumps of bones still on his shoulder   
blades, the sight of the ripped flesh and exposed bone making him feel quite ill. Heero held the large   
scythe forward so that Quatre could see how he had removed his wings. Taking from his pocket a   
delicate cloth, seeming inappropriate for the task, Heero swung the scythe back towards him, wiping   
blood from its blade. And as the blood was absorbed into the cloth, Quatre felt his wings no more.   
Heero walked past Quatre and picked up Duo ,holding the small boy closely, protectively, draping him   
over his arms.  
"Duo…?" Quatre asked nervously, concern in his voice at the chestnut haired boy who was not even   
able to hear him now, his eyes clenched shut in pure agony. "I'm sorry Duo… " Quatre said honestly as   
he realised it was his fault Duo was like this. Heero shook his head  
"Don't worry, he'll be ok." The cobalt eyed boy slowly stated. For the first time he looked away, unable   
to make eye contact any longer as he spoke. "It will return when we leave." For a moment there was   
silence as Quatre thought about Heero's last words, and before his eyes, Shinigami's two servers   
disappeared. For a moment the silence continued, as Quatre waited for the inevitable. It happened, and   
then the pain set in. And in that moment, everything in the forest came back to life as Quatre fell to his   
knees and screamed.  
  
The scream continued as two figures, once laying quietly in bed, were awoken as one of them threw   
himself forward, sweat beading on his skin, struggling to pull themselves away from some terrible   
nightmare. Quatre opened his eyes, desperately struggling to rid himself of images still vivid in his own   
mind.  
"No! No! No!" he yelled, shaking as these memories came flooding back to him. Why was it returning   
now? Why now? Oh god it hurt so bad…  
"Shhhh… shhh…" came a soothing voice, as strong arms were wrapped around him.  
"Trowa……" Quatre tried to speak, but was silenced as he felt himself being drawn towards the taller   
boy, his face resting against his chest. Everything seemed to become calmer as he felt Trowa's heartbeat   
in time with his own, Trowa's own calm seeming to relieve his panic, the tight knot of fear in his   
stomach and his chest loosening every time he felt his lover exhale. Still breathing heavily, he wrapped   
his arms tighter around the him, not wanting to ever let go, never wanting to leave this safe haven, never   
wanting to be out of his grasp. For what seemed like hours the two sat in darkness together, Trowa   
comforting as Quatre came to grips with this vivid dream that he was sure was a memory. Gently, Trowa   
pushed Quatre so that he was lying down on the bed once more, his head placed gently on the pillow.   
Running long fingers through his hair, and down his face, Trowa leant forward and kissed Quatre on the   
forehead. Quatre breathed in sharply as he felt a warmth inside him, as well as on his skin. Trowa was   
now laying on top of him, covering him as if hiding him from some strange monster, a protective stance,   
as he leant to the side and whispered in his ear.  
"It's ok….. I'm here. Don't be scared." Quatre continued breathing heavily as Trowa continued "I love   
you Quatre. You know that, don't you?" Quatre nodded. Trowa pulled up Quatre's hand from where it   
lay at this side, bringing it forward so that he could kiss it as he spoke "And so you know that as long as   
we are together we will both be alright. Nothing can harm us" Quatre nodded again, a small smile   
growing on his face.  
"I love you too Trowa. I love you more than anything." He paused as he thought back over those distant   
memories and what he used to be. Pulling Trowa's face towards his with both hands, he kissed him,   
pressing their lips together for a moment of precious silence and much needed passion, before he   
continued. He finally spoke, any regret in his voice hidden by true meaning of this speech: his love.   
"Trowa, I'd give up my world for you."  
  
The End  



End file.
